goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucky Medal Fountains
The Lucky Medal Fountain is a minigame found in Tolbi in Golden Sun and in Lemuria in The Lost Age. It is the only place to find a wide variety of equipment, and the Eclipse Summon can be found in the Lemurian Spring. Another point to be noted is that in the Lemuria Spring, the player's HP and PP can be replenished while standing in front of or around the fountain, away from the platform, signs and people. Tolbi and Lemuria Springs Chronologically, the first Lucky Medal Fountain built was in Lemuria. Babi and Lunpa discovered Lemuria over a hundred years ago and visited the civilization. During this time, Babi began playing the game and loved it so much that, when he returned to Tolbi with his Lemurian draught, he built a replica of the Lemuria Spring which appeared in the first Golden Sun. Playing the game To play the game, the player must stand in front of the fountain and look in the opposite direction of it. The player has a choice of either throwing a coin or a Lucky Medal behind their back and attempt to land it inside the fountain. Within the fountain are two yellow circular targets within one another, with a blue ring between the two. A blue "bullseye" is in the center. The prize won from the fountain depends on where the coin or Medal lands; for example, if it lands on the smallest target center, you win a grand prize. However, if the coin or Medal lands on the outside target, or on the blue area between the targets, you'll win a prize of less worth. As a general rule, the closer to the center the coin or Medal lands, the more valuable the prize is. If it lands outside the targets, it is unlikely you'll receive a prize of much worth. The turtles and crabs are objects that randomly move around the fountain, making it difficult to land a prize of your liking. If any of them are hit, not only will their colors change and increase their speed, but also your coin or Medal will bump off at a great degree and greatly alter the outcome of the coin or Medal's final landing. The turtles and crabs have three speed settings that follow a cycle; if hit a third time, they reset to their slowest speed. Coins vs. Lucky Medals Two objects can be thrown in, a coin or a Lucky Medal. Throwing a coin will earn the player more coins, if it at least lands within a target, that is. If the coin lands outside of a target, no prize is given. The maximum number of coins that can be won is 20. Throwing a Lucky Medal will win players a wide variety of prizes, depending on your landing. Valuable items and equipment can be won, all of which are Artifacts. Each Fountain has its own set of equipment that can be won, and all equipment won at the Fountains cannot be found anywhere else in the games. In The Lost Age, you can win the Eclipse Summon Tablet by scoring a perfect landing. Random Number Generator The Random Number Generator does indeed have an impact on what prize is received. In the first Golden Sun, this can be manipulated by saving, doing a hard reset, and then adding random numbers by entering and leaving the screen a certain number of times. By repeatingly resetting you can check how many times you have to change screens to receive certain items. However, at the time of this writing, it is not known exactly how to influence it or how to manipulate it for The Lost Age, since in this game, the random numbers used for the fountain are saved even when a hard reset is used. However, by using an emulator with a save state feature, it has been proved that the prize received in each zone is predetermined before the medal is tossed. This can, of course, be changed by adding random numbers. Prizes These are lists of the prizes available by tossing a Lucky Medal into the Fountains. (Note that these may be incomplete, as they are compiled only through player testing) Tolbi Spring *'Center, purple circle' Assassin Blade Earth Shield Spirit Armor *'First, yellow ring' Adept's Helm Assassin Blade Burning Axe Cocktail Dress Earth Shield Spirit Armor *'Second, purple ring' Adept's Helm Assassin Blade Burning Axe Cocktail Dress Earth Shield Glittering Tiara Grievous Mace Guardian Armlet Spirit Armor *'Third, yellow ring' Adept's Helm Battle Gloves Burning Axe Earth Shield Glittering Tiara Grievous Mace Guardian Armlet Kimono Ninja Hood Spirit Armor *'Fourth, blank ring' Assassin Blade Battle Gloves Burning Axe Kimono Ninja Hood Potion Psy Crystal Spirit Armor Water of Life *'Outside all rings' Adept's Helm Assassin Blade Battle Gloves Burning Axe Cocktail Dress Glittering Tiara Grievous Mace Guardian Armlet Kimono Ninja Hood Potion Psy Crystal Water of Life Lemuria Spring *'Center, purple circle' Eclipse (guaranteed the first time you make this shot) Aegis Shield Erebus Armor Hestia Blade *'First, yellow ring' Aegis Shield Erebus Armor Floral Dress Hestia Blade Mighty Axe Minerva Helm *'Second, purple ring' Crown of Glory Erebus Armor Fireman's Pole Floral Dress Hestia Blade Leda's Bracelet Mighty Axe Minerva Helm *'Third, yellow ring' Brilliant Circlet Crafted Gloves Erebus Armor Hestia Blade Leda's Bracelet Wild Coat *'Fourth, blank ring' Crown of Glory Minerva Helm Psy Crystal Water of Life Wild Coat Fireman's Pole *'Outside all rings' Brilliant Circlet Crafted Gloves Crown of Glory Erebus Armor Fireman's Pole Floral Dress Minerva Helm Potion Psy Crystal Water of Life Wild Coat Leda's Bracelet Category:Golden Sun Category:Golden Sun: The Lost Age Category:Gameplay Category:Places